


Romantics

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [94]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Hopeful McCoy, M/M, Romantic Spock, romantics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is uneasy because he thinks that the man he loves does not have a romantic nature.





	Romantics

Never underestimate the healing power in music, the ocean, and the stars.

McCoy frowned. It would take a romantic to believe that. Not that he wasn’t. Look at all the times he’d taken a chance on love and lost. No, he believed. He just wasn’t sure if Spock did.

Yeah, it was illogical to love Spock. But he did.

 

“You are quiet tonight, Doctor. You need magic. Hear the music of the ocean in this conch shell? It is the same music that rules the stars.”

That’s when McCoy learned that not all poets write songs or have rounded ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
